Wait I'm Related To Who?
by Kariann-chan
Summary: Young Holly Evans knew that the minute she'd moved in with the Dursley's her life would change drastically. But finding out she's a witch! And that her cousin is super famous! What sort of trouble will this girl get into with her new found powers and friends? Read and find out!


A young girl sat in her room arms crossed in frustration as she stared at the pale blue door. Her green blue eyes were narrowed in anger her, lips pressed thinly in a line as she slouched in her bed. She looked to be about 10 years old, though she looked smaller than the average 10 year old girl should. She had several pairs of clothes given to her by "adoring" relatives and multiple dresses her aunt had refitted that had been hers when she was 10. She currently wore a pale washed out blue dress that hanged at her knees, her honey colored hair standing out from the dress stopped about mid back.

Meet Holly Evans well technically also Dursley, due to the fact that she was adopted by her oh so gracious aunt and uncle. She came to live in the home of the Dursley's at the young age of 6. At first her distant relatives were rather reproachful at the idea of another orphan relative. Yet when she arrived Petunia, who'd longed for a daughter saw her, warmly welcomed into her new home. Vernon excitedly took this as a reason to expand the house out, adding two extra bedrooms along with a back porch, and a balcony. Dudley didn't care much about her, but was kinder to her than he was with Harry, especially when he discovered her fine ability to bake.

She made friends easily and was able to adjust to her new home but she never seemed to fully be a normal girl. For one thing cats constantly followed her where ever she went. Yet the stranger thing is that everyone blames her cousin Harry for all these strange happenings and others too. She still giggles over the time their 3rd grade teachers horrible wig turned blue.

She and Harry get along very well but her aunt often scolds them when she sees them talking to each other, so she talks to him mostly at school or when ever they can find time to do so. She doesn't understand why her aunt, uncle, and cousin treat Harry so poorly and they never seem to give her a straight answer as to why they do so. Well enough history for now, it's time to come back into the present and figure out exactly why our little heroine is in such a foul mood.

Flashing back to a few hours earlier we see her sitting in class with Harry. It's around lunch time and the students are chatting about random things. One mentions that their parents are taking them to France for summer and soon the class is excitedly chatting about what they're doing with they're families for the summer. Both she and Harry are rather quiet about this subject. If it's any thing like the others years, they will both be stuck with the Dursley's, spending their days in their "rooms" or doing things they rather not be doing. For Harry being chased by Dudley and his gang or being forced to do every little chore in the house. Holly would be forced into frilly dresses and made to attend tea parties with Aunt Petunia and her friends. As they thought sadly of these things a boy loudly said how he pitied Harry.

"The poor bloke!" He mocked, "It must be terrible to not have parents! My dad is going to be taking me camping this year! But poor Harry will be stuck all alone! Ha!" He said standing over the boy. Harry looked angry, his eyes starting to fill slightly with tears. "Oh did I make you cry? Why don't you go and cry to your mum! Oh wait you don't ha-" Holly didn't even let him finish his sentence as she stood and with a swift right hook, sent the boy flying. He landed hard on his bum, holding his nose as he looked up with tear filled eyes.

"Oh did I make you cry? Why don't you go and cry to your mum?" She hissed mockingly. The boy ended up crying and she of all people got sent to the office. Petunia was in utter shock that she'd hit someone, and Vernon , who was completely flabbergasted sent her to her room. Thus we are now in current time. She stayed there for a week but was sent back to school for the last month. The students cowered away from her now and the boy that she hit would always hide from her in the halls when she walked down them, but that didn't matter because she had Harry to talk to.


End file.
